In current technologies, when playing a multimedia content, such as a plurality of advertisements, newsletters and other multimedia services, most of them are directly inserted into the multimedia content for delivering, and directly displayed on a display screen of a terminal, making a consumer receive them passively; these multimedia services have either a large capacity, occupying too much multimedia content playback time or space, or a small multimedia content capacity, leading to an unclear expression and making a poor advertisement displaying effect.
Therefore, the current technology needs to be improved and developed.